Varda
Summary Varda was the queen of the stars and the most beautiful of all the Valar. She was so beautiful her beauty was said to be beyond the description of Men and Elves, and her face radiates with the light of Eru Ilúvatar. Unsurprisingly, it was said that "in light is her power and her joy." Even before Melkor first began to weave his discord into the Anulindale Varda knew his mind well, and rejected him because of it. She was always his enemy from that moment on. Because of this, Melkor also hated Varda deeply, the most of all the Valar, and she terrified him greatly, much more than all others whom Eru had created. Varda came to Arda with her husband, Manwë, and the other Valar before the world was formed. She aided her husband in the rule of Ea and the watching of Middle-earth, as, when Varda was with him he could see all of Middle-earth. She made the stars and the constellations in defiance of Melkor and filled the Lamps of the Valar with light. She collected the dew of the Two Trees in her Wells and used them to fashion the newer stars and constellations in preparation for the Awakening of the Elves. She was the one who hallowed the Silmarils, established the courses of the Moon and Sun, and set the Star of Eärendil in the sky. Because of her creation of the stars, the Elves of Middle-earth revere and love her the most out of all the Valar. They even gave her the name of "Elbereth," invoke her in times where they require aid and sing her praises whenever the stars rise. She is beloved to them, and they made many songs in her honor. When she sat beside Manwë, she could hear more clearly than any other ears. Even the prayers and laments of those in need from the furthest east possible. At times, she would answer the prayers of not only Elves but also those of other races, such as Men. For example, during the War of the Ring, she aided Sam via the Phial of Galadriel (Which contained the Light of Eärendil) during his struggle against Shelob. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Varda Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Aratar, queen of the Valier and Valar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Precognition, Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable) Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (One of the strongest Ainur. In all likelihood created the concept of light, are at the very least has conceptual-level control over it), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (She created an innumerable number of stars), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of control aspects parts of the universe, and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts is scared to be in her presence, as she can see right through him. Thus, she must be at least somewhat comparable to him, although she is likely more comparable to her husband. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Lifted all the stars into the sky, which constitute the overwhelming majority of the weight of the universe. At the very least lifted one star at a time) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic '''| At least '''High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Created all the stars in the universe) | At least High universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, she has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Varda has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Celestial creation: Varda can manipulate light and energy to raise entire stars. She used this power to raise constellations in the sky, as a challenge to Melkor and to give light to the Children of Eru Iluvatar, especially the Elves, when they awoke. It is also not impossible that some of her servants, such as Ilmarë, inherited her power, albeit to a lesser degree. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Varda has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given she is a Vala (And a very powerful one at that), above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt she can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' Varda is a spirit of light and has enormous control over it. She almost certainly created it, or at the very least has conceptual-level control over it. Her face radiates with the light of Eru Iluvatar and is beyond the description of Men or Elves. Her light terrified even Melkor himself, the greatest of the Ainur, and she can use it to create entire constellations. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). It would be no surprise if she used this power to assist her husband or vice versa. Though she never had any stated prophecies, this power can be inferred from her nature as an Ainu. *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Varda possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Varda had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Valier Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2